Photograph
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. But what if the camera captured more than just heart and the moment? Klaine! Rated for safety! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, me again! Yes another new story for you. Couldn't help it. I saw the title to another fic and this sudden plot bunny just exploded in my head so I had to do it! I will be updating other things, I promise. But for now, enjoy this! And yes, it will be multi-chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly. If I did, it would be all about our favorite boys and my lovely plotlines would actually happen if only just for kicks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter 1869, a remote forest in the Scottish countryside<strong>

Feet pounded on the ground, crunching twigs and fallen leaves. Blonde hair whipped out of a fancy up-do as the girl ran deeper. She dared to look once over her shoulder, fear wafting through the gap in her mouth as she breathed in terror. The witch was after her. The witch with that bulbous object. The camera. That God awful camera. And she was coming for her. Her time was up. Her soul was doomed to meet the world of frozen time.

On and on she ran until she found she could run no further. She broke out into a clearing, a wall of thick trees blocking her path onward. And there was no other path but the narrow one she had just run in on. Whipping her head around, her fear grew.

Pressing herself as far against those trees on the other side of the clearing as she possibly could, the girl let out a terrified scream as her pursuer calmly approached, every step crunching the ground of the forest and bringing the witch ever closer. And she knew. She knew she had that camera.

What had she done to the camera?

The girl was sure it was some sort of black magic, something that put the fears of some tribes and colonies to reality. That could only happen because the possessor was a witch.

She felt one hand slip into the pocket of her apron, which was spattered with dirt. Her fist clutched around a small square photograph. "Oh…Joseph…" she cried in a voice choked with sobs of sadness and fear. Joseph had lost the fight.

And she knew she was about to lose it too.

The sounds of footsteps receded suddenly and the girl slowly lifted her head, the fear widening her eyes as they rested on the woman. There she stood. Her black hair was twisted up in a tight bun. Her piercing blue eyes were set deep in her fair skin. And her lips, so red as a rose, were turned up slightly at the corners as a satisfied smile crossed her expressive features.

"I see your time has come to an end Allison," the woman said. Both hands were held in front of her. Within their grasp, they clutched a camera. A camera, a wonderful invention meant to take a picture and capture a moment. But this one, this one did not merely capture a moment. This one captured more than that. Allison felt the fear grip her tighter as she stared back and tried desperately to press herself into the trees.

The moon shone down from the sky above and it seemed to mock her as she watched the woman tilt her head back and let a laugh rip from deep within her throat.

"Say cheese," the woman snarked out. She raised the camera to her eyes and held it steady. Allison realized that the accompanying stand seemed to not be needed for this witch. Her mouth opened and just as the shutter button was pressed she let a loud long scream rip from her mouth. A flash of light and Allison was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Lima, Ohio<strong>

Kurt Hummel pulled open the door to The Lima Bean and gestured for his companion to enter first. Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, gave the taller boy a dapper smile and pretended to tip his hat as he entered the coffee shop. Kurt rolled his eyes but a smile was lit across his pale face.

The two boys ordered – a medium drip for Blaine and a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt – and took a seat at their usual table. Kurt slid his hands around his cup, attempting to warm them after the brisk chill in the air outside.

"So Blaine," he said. Blaine looked at him over the top of his coffee cup, having just sipped it. He set it down and grinned, leaning over on the table slightly.

"So Kurt," he replied, smiling broadly at the other boy. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. How had he been so lucky as to have this beautiful boy for his own? Blaine was so perfect Kurt could still hardly believe his luck. Even though the two of them had been together for nearly a year now. Blaine reached across the table and took hold of one of Kurt's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurt squeezed back. "You said you had something to talk to me about?" Blaine prompted.

For a moment, Kurt looked slightly confused. He'd been caught up in the moment. But than his memory caught up with him. "Oh right," he said, blushing slightly. "Sorry, sometimes you're distracting," he admitted, grinning mischievously.

"Only sometimes?" Blaine replied, winking. Kurt blushed again and gently whacked his arm. Blaine just chuckled.

"Right," Kurt said, clearing his throat. "So, there's this new little antique store that I was hoping we could go take a look in." Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt glanced down at the table, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Antique? Kurt, that's not exactly something you've expressed an interest in," he said gently. Kurt shrugged and looked back up at him, sipping his coffee. He squeezed Blaine's hand again.

Furrowing his brow, the taller boy tried to put his thoughts into words. "I know," he said, shrugging again. _Brilliant response Kurt_, he thought to himself, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I guess I just got a little curious. You know, I might find something in there I could get my parents for their anniversary or something." Okay, that was kind of a lame excuse but it was something right? Curiosity wasn't exactly something that Kurt expressed rather often and he was usually so sure of himself. God, what was the matter with him? He wasn't going to tell Blaine this but oddly enough, he felt sort of drawn to the idea of going to the antique store.

Blaine watched him for a moment. "Okay, we can go," he said, smiling. Kurt felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he smiled back. Glancing quickly around the shop, Kurt stole himself and leaned in to quickly peck his boyfriend on the lips. Blaine sighed against the short kiss. Not that its length bothered him. Any kiss with Kurt was still magical.

It wasn't long before the boys had finished their coffee and the two of them left the coffee shop. Kurt unlocked the doors of his Navigator and they climbed in. "So," he said, slipping the keys in the ignition. "Shall we go now?" he asked. Blaine grinned and nodded. Kurt smiled widely and grabbed his hand with his free one as he pulled out of the parking spot.

The drive to the little antique store was made in comfortable silence, which was broken by Kurt's frustration at finding no parking. He grumbled to himself when he finally felt defeated and drove a few blocks down to a public parking lot.

* * *

><p>The ding on the door of the shop startled Kurt slightly as they walked in some twenty minutes later. An elderly woman looked up from her spot behind the counter and smiled warmly at the two of them.<p>

"Hello," she said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Kurt gave her a polite smile in return.

"No thanks. We're just looking," he said politely. She nodded and went back to what she was doing. Bustling out from behind the counter a moment later to head into what Kurt supposed was an office.

The two boys merely looked at all the things. A collection of dollhouses, several porcelain dolls, an old 1950s radio, some antique tea sets and clocks. There was a rocking chair in a corner and even some vintage clothing. A glass case was full of little knickknacks and things, along with some men's pipes. It was really a fascinating collection and Kurt was amazed.

But than his eyes lit on something that seemed to stand out. An old-fashioned camera sat atop a pile of books in the corner. Kurt was immediately drawn to it for some reason. "Blaine!" he said excited. The other boy turned from the clock he had been examining. Kurt was beckoning him with his hand. "Look at this!"

As Kurt picked up the camera, delicately examining it, the elderly woman caught sight of them and hurried over. "Oh yes," she said. "That is a very old camera, dates back to the 1800s it does." Kurt was amazed by this information. "I'm afraid it doesn't have a camera stand. It was found without one. Not much is really known about it." She looked slightly dazed. "Mysterious object but definitely something that would be a marvel in ones collection," she added, smiling softly.

Kurt looked at her and glanced at Blaine. "I think we should buy it," he said. Blaine looked taken aback.

"Kurt…" he started. But the other boy cut him off.

"Oh please Blaine?" he pleaded, eyes shining brightly and Blaine knew he just couldn't say no to him. He turned and looked at the woman.

"Does it still work?" he asked. She smiled softly, taking the camera gently from Kurt's hands and giving it a once over. She took a few moments to examine it before smiling again at the two boys.

"For a camera that's nearly one hundred and fifty years old it seems to be in very good condition. I would say that if you wanted to take a picture with it, you shouldn't have any trouble," she said. Kurt didn't fail to catch the slight tone of surprise in her voice. He tried to ignore it. "It seems to still be ready to take pictures but you'd have to hand develop them likely," she went on.

The two boys looked at each other before Kurt grinned broadly. "We'll take it!" he cried.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Kurt unlocked the front door to his house and rushed up the stairs, Blaine on his heels. He had the camera in his hands. He ignored the odd looks his father and stepmother gave him and Blaine passed them both an apologetic smile.<p>

Running into his room, Kurt flopped down on his bed and held the camera out to Blaine who was carefully shutting the door. "You're awfully excited Kurt," he said with a chuckle. Kurt was grinning broadly. He was gesturing to the camera in his hand. "What?" Blaine prompted.

Kurt scoffed. "I want you to take my picture silly," he said, rolling his eyes. Blaine just looked at him. "What? It can't be too hard to figure out. I think this is the shutter button here," he said pointing to a button on the camera. "Really Blaine, all you have to do is hold it up and shoot the picture," he added.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and took the camera. "It's awfully heavy Kurt. Maybe we should have considered buying a camera stand," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Nonsense Blaine. You box. You can hold that thing just fine," he said in a huff. "Now come on." Blaine sighed and gestured with his hand. Kurt squealed and jumped off his bed. The boy was acting like a child, something rather unlike Kurt. Blaine couldn't remember ever seeing him so excited about something before. But this camera seemed to be Kurt's new favorite possession.

Kurt walked over to his closet and stood in front of the door, striking a pose that was very model worthy. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Practicing for your runway debut?" he asked in a joking tone.

"You know it baby," Kurt said, blowing a kiss to Blaine. Blaine mimed catching the kiss and sticking it in his pocket. Kurt giggled, an action that split his face in an openmouthed grin, something he didn't do very often. Blaine thought that was just perfect and he smiled lightly, raising the camera.

"Perfect, don't move," he said. His finger hovered over the shutter button and suddenly, he was overcome by a feeling of dread but it was gone just as quickly as it had flooded through him. He shook it off.

Kurt frowned slightly. "Come on! Take the picture already!" Blaine frowned at him. Kurt giggled and got back into the pose he had been in a second before. Blaine gave his head a shake and than…he pressed the button.

Instantly, the room was filled with a blinding camera flash, the sound of a click, and a force that seemed to cause Blaine to stumble backward and fall into the bed. For a moment, the shorter boy could have sworn he heard Kurt yelp or cry out but he figured he must have been hearing things.

That was until the light vanished and Blaine's eyes were able to readjust to the room. He blinked and looked over to where his boyfriend should have been standing. But Kurt wasn't there. He was gone. In his place on the floor was a photograph.

Swallowing hard, Blaine allowed the camera to fall out of his hands and onto the bed. "Kurt?" he asked, aware that his voice was cracking. Slowly, he stood from the bed and walked over to where the photograph lay on the floor. He knelt beside it and picked it up with a shaky hand. Staring out at him from the photograph was Kurt. He looked exactly as he had been posing, with that openmouthed smile on his face. But one thing was very, very different. The look in his eyes…it was not excited as Blaine remembered it had been when he'd posed. Instead, his eyes were full of fear.

Blaine gulped heavily and turned his eyes on the camera. He didn't know what it was but there was something very, very wrong about that thing. And he'd be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>The next day was torture to Blaine. He'd had hell covering Kurt's disappearance to his parents and Finn, his stepbrother. In the end, Blaine had had no choice but to tell them what had happened, the whole truth and with the photograph of Kurt in his possession there kind of wasn't a reason not to believe the bogus story.<p>

Biting his lip as he walked toward the choir room after classes, Blaine couldn't help but glance at his shoulder bag. He had the camera with him. He knew he probably shouldn't have brought the thing to school but he wanted insight. Even Finn thought that someone might be able to help. Blaine's intent was to show the thing to Artie and hope that maybe the smarter boy would know something that he didn't. But he was doubting that. As far as he knew, there was no such thing as a camera that made the subject vanish when you took their picture.

Tentatively, Blaine stepped into the choir room, realizing that he'd taken his sweet time. Everyone else, except for Mr. Schuester, was already in the room. Blaine glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure their choir teacher wasn't on his way before he shut all the doors. He glanced at Finn who gave him a nod before setting his bag down and pulling the camera out of it. He noted Finn grimacing.

Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend and self-proclaimed best talent in the room – Blaine rolled his eyes at the thought – was immediately interested. "What is that Blaine?" she asked, curiosity dripping from her voice.

Blaine swallowed hard and glanced at Finn. "It's a camera," he said quietly. Rachel squealed with delight, jumping out of her seat and rushing forward, grabbing the camera in order to better examine it.

"Oh it's brilliant Blaine!" she exclaimed with bright eyes. Blaine couldn't help the stab of pain that hit him. Her reaction was reminding him of Kurt's and as if on cue, that was when the others seemed to notice he was missing.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Blaine's face paled. He swallowed and tried to keep his composure. Finn came to his rescue.

"Kurt wasn't feeling too great so he stayed home today," he said. Blaine mentally applauded the taller teen's quick thinking. He had to admit, that was one of Finn's best moments, even though the boy was more often than not quite clueless about everything. He gave Blaine a short nod.

The seventeen-year-old took a breath and pulled the photograph of Kurt out of his pocket. He placed it on an empty chair. "In his absence, this can symbolize him being here," he said, failing to hide the choke in his voice.

Rachel wasn't paying attention. She was too busy admiring the camera but the others didn't fail to miss the crack in Blaine's voice. They knew that something was going on. Blaine turned from the chair and looked at Artie, his hands tightening into fists as he attempted to remain calm. Artie cocked an eyebrow, looking back at him. "What is it Blaine?" the boy in the wheelchair asked.

Everyone's eyes were on the two of them. Blaine swallowed hard. "I know this may seem a bit of an odd question but that camera's from the 1800s," he started. Artie glanced over at Rachel and the camera quickly before looking back at Blaine. "I was wondering if you might know anything about the model. I mean, you like directing and stuff, I thought that you might know a little something about camera history." He bit his lip.

Artie glanced back at Rachel and the camera, narrowing his eyes slightly before he looked back at Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm more familiar with video cameras. Even so, I don't recognize that model." Blaine could hear how sorry the other boy was in his voice. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"It's okay. Thanks for at least trying," he said quietly. He and Finn exchanged a disappointed glance.

It was Quinn that came up with a good suggestion. "Why don't you try talking to the photography teacher tomorrow Blaine? I'm sure she might be able to give you some more information." Blaine and Finn looked hopeful at the suggestion and Blaine was about to thank Quinn when Rachel's voice piped up.

"Perfect way to practice for paparazzi!" she cried. They all turned in time to see her raise the camera, pointing it at herself. "Say cheese Rachel," she said with a grin.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he reached out in an attempt to stop her. "Rachel!" he shouted just as her finger went to the shutter button. "No!" he shouted. But it was too late. The girl had pressed down on the button and the camera flash and click went off.

Finn and Blaine exchanged looks of horror while the rest of their friends looked confused. The camera clattered to the floor, coming to rest beside a photograph that was lying in the exact place Rachel had just been standing.

"And that's exactly what happened to Kurt," Blaine muttered in a broken voice. No one could do anything for several long moments and wonder just what was with that camera. Fear gripped every single one of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt herself fall to the floor and let out a yelp. What the hell? How had taking her picture knocked her off her feet? She blinked and looked around. This wasn't the choir room. Instead, she seemed to be in some vast pitch-black room filled with smoke. She noticed that there were cloudy forms all over the place, as though other people were there.<p>

"Rachel!" shouted a voice and she looked up to see Kurt running over to her. He was still dressed in his attire from the day before and it looked like he was having a slight bit of trouble moving his right hand. Rachel glanced in horror to see that it seemed to be slowly becoming incased as though Kurt's body was being shrouded in China or something.

"Kurt?" she questioned. He gave her a sort of sad smile, helping her up. "Where are we?"

Kurt sighed and looked up at the ceiling before glancing around at the figures. Rachel saw that they were all completely statues and realization of what was happening to Kurt crossed her face. There was suddenly no doubt in her mind that the statues here had all once been real people.

"Just answer me one question, Rachel," he said quietly. Rachel looked at him, swallowing hard and nodded her head. "Did you take a picture of yourself with the camera?" Rachel's eyes widened. How?

"How did you know that?" she asked. Kurt stared at her, blinking. "Wait, Blaine had a photograph of you. He put it on the chair. Finn said you weren't feeling great today and Blaine was asking Artie if he knew anything about the camera. I didn't really listen much. I was too fascinated by the camera so I thought I'd take a picture of myself and than…"

"You woke up here," Kurt finished for her slowly. She nodded her head. Kurt swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. He was only having trouble with his fingers just a bit. It was a good thing the process was slow. He figured he better explain to Rachel what had happened yesterday. "Blaine and I went to that new antique store after our date at The Lima Bean yesterday," he said. She looked at him but didn't say anything. "When I saw that camera…I don't know, I just felt like I had to have it. It was captivating. So, Blaine and I bought it."

Rachel furrowed her brow in thought. "And then you went home and took a picture, didn't you?" she asked quietly. Kurt nodded his head. "God, I hope for others sake, Blaine doesn't let anyone else take a picture with that camera," she said.

When Kurt spoke again his voice was quiet. "I hope for our sake Blaine solves this and figures out how to fix it. Otherwise…" he trailed off, swallowing hard and looking around at the statues in the foggy mist.

"Otherwise we become like them," Rachel finished in realization. All Kurt could do was nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le end of chapter one! I already have an idea of what's going to happen in chapter two, at least one thing. I've got this thing about having it become more dire by leaving the more clueless ones in charge of solving things. *hint hint* Can you guess one of the things I have planned? If there's anything you'd like to see happen, let me know! I'm totally up to suggestions and if I use your suggestion, I'll give you a shout out and credit you! Reviews make me smile and keep me writing so please leave one or else Kurt, Rachel, and whomever else has their picture taken may become statues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I may or may not update another story tonight. I only did this one now because I already knew what I was going to have happen in this chapter. xD I hope that's okay with you guys. Thanks for the interest and keep it coming please! I'd love to see what you all think! Anyway, here's chapter two of Photograph! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was crazy. Kurt and Rachel were now both gone and all because of a camera. Blaine was pulling his hair out and it was only a few minutes after Rachel had snapped the picture. He quickly scooped the camera up off the floor and shoved it back in his bag. He headed for the door.<p>

"Where you going white boy?" Mercedes asked, eyes still staring at the spot on the floor where Rachel had been. Blaine had grabbed both photos and shoved them in his pocket.

"I'm going to talk to the photography teacher. I think there's the photography club this afternoon," he said shortly before turned and making his way out of the room just as Mr. Schue was on his way in.

"Blaine, where are you going?" he asked. Blaine turned and looked at him briefly.

"Emergency. Rachel and Kurt won't be here. I suggest canceling today," he said before turning back around and hurrying out of the room. Mr. Schue just looked at him confused. He was rooted to the spot and lost slightly. He didn't notice the rest of the New Directions standing and gathering their things, heading out of the room until he found that it was suddenly empty.

Finn hurried along the hall and caught up with Blaine. "Hey," he said. Blaine gave him a sidelong glance. He was power walking. "Can I um…have Rachel's photograph?" Finn asked. Without replying, Blaine pulled it from his pocket, slightly crinkled and handed it to Finn. "Thanks," the taller teen said. Blaine nodded.

He hoisted his shoulder bag higher and kept his eyes on the floor. The two walked in silence, drawing ever closer to the photography classroom, where Blaine was sure the club was having a meeting. He could have waited until the next day, sure but now that the camera had taken Rachel too, he didn't think waiting was a good idea. He needed to see the photography teacher as soon as possible.

Footsteps pounding on the floor in the hallway met his ears and Blaine looked up just in time to see a boy running down the hall. He was being followed by a mass of the hockey players.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he felt Finn grab his arm attempting to pull him out of the way. He was quick enough. The boy knocked into him as he ran and Blaine stumbled backward. The camera shifted in his bag and he barely had time to notice it poking out before the hockey players shoved on by with enough force that they sent Blaine slamming to the floor.

The camera went toppling out of his bag and Blaine's ears were filled with the sounds of shouting and laughter and then he heard a shout that came from Finn. his eyes turned just in time to see the camera connecting with the floor, the shutter button being force pressed and…it went off…right in Blaine's face.

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't sure how long he stood there staring. The camera had gone off. It had gone off on Blaine and Finn felt like he had consciously blacked out watching the scene. When he regained his composure and reality swam back into place, he found the camera lying on the floor and next to it were two photographs, which kind of confused him.<p>

"Oh no…" Finn whispered. Glancing both ways he found that the hallway was now empty. Creeping forward, he knelt beside the two photographs on the floor. One was the photograph of Kurt and Finn wondered if the camera had somehow forced it to stay behind when it vanished Blaine. The other photograph was of Blaine.

In the picture, Blaine's face was fully of surprise and he had his hands thrown in front of him as though hoping that blocking the camera's view of him would save him somehow.

"Finn?" The boy looked up sharply to see Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam standing in the hallway.

"The camera got him," he said quietly. "The camera got Blaine." They looked at him in surprise. "Hockey players…chasing…boy…shoved…Blaine fell…camera dislodged…hit ground…went off…" he stuttered, not sure what better way to explain.

Quinn carefully approached him and knelt on the floor. She picked up the photograph of Blaine and glanced at the one of Kurt, which Finn was holding in his hand.

"I guess it's up to us now," she said, slowly standing. She held Blaine's photograph out to Finn. The taller boy took it with a sigh and nodded his head.

Sam and Mercedes approached them both. Mercedes gave Finn a reassuring smile. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see the photography teacher." Sam knelt and picked up the camera, holding it carefully in his hands.

"And find a way to make sure this thing doesn't take anyone else's picture," he said. The other three nodded. Sighing resolutely, the four teens headed on down the corridor, intent on speaking to the photography teacher.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing and Rachel watched him with her arms folded over her chest. She knew that he wouldn't just sit back and watch his boyfriend and their friends try to solve this mystery. On the other hand, they really couldn't do much of anything. They didn't even know where that camera had sent them in the first place.<p>

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when both teens were distracted by another yell. Kurt raised his eyes to the ceiling to see someone – a very familiar someone – come falling into their prison.

"Oh God no!" Kurt cried, rushing over to the figure. Rachel's face had paled.

A groan broke the air and Blaine blinked, looking up at Kurt's worried face. "Kurt?" he asked suddenly. Kurt held back tears. Rachel approached them both and Kurt stuck out his hand, the China casing having grown just a little more down his fingers. When Blaine grasped it to be helped up, he let out a gasp of shock. "Kurt, your hand!" he shouted. Kurt sighed and pointed to one of the statues in the room. Blaine didn't need an explanation to get what his boyfriend was trying to tell him. "That's going to happen to us, isn't it?" he asked.

Rachel was the one who replied. "Unless our friends can solve this and free us, than yes," she said, staring at her own right hand, the very tips of which were starting to turn the white of the China. "How?" she asked Blaine. He didn't need any clarification.

Kurt wrapped the shorter boy in his arms as Blaine let out a shuddering breath. "Finn and I were heading to the photography classroom. After the camera got you Rachel, I decided further information could not wait until tomorrow." He paused and looked at them both. Kurt placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Out of nowhere, a boy came running down the hall, the hockey players hot on his heels. They all shoved passed us. Finn tried to pull me out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. I was knocked to the floor. The camera fell out of my bag and the shutter button made contact with the ground. It…it went off."

The three of them elapsed into silence. Blaine clung to Kurt who held him tightly. "Oh God," Kurt whispered. "That means it's up to Finn." Though Rachel loved Finn very much, Kurt did not miss the doomed expression on her face.

After a moment, Rachel plopped on the ground. Kurt mimicked her, pulling Blaine down with him. "Don't worry," Blaine said quietly. "Finn can do it if he puts his mind to it."

They didn't mean to be doubtful of their friend but Finn was such a clueless boy sometimes that they were almost doubtful. But Finn had always been a leader too and Blaine was right. If he put his mind to it, he could do it and though he didn't seem like, Finn had this way of knowing what had to be done to set things right. They just had to stay positive and hope to God that Finn would pull through, that all their friends would.

Rachel looked over at the two boys. "Let's just hope that camera doesn't claim anymore victims." All Kurt and Blaine could do than was nod.

* * *

><p>When Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam reached the photography classroom they didn't bother knocking. They barged in and all the students in the club looked up in surprise.<p>

"Can I help you?" the teacher said in surprise, a hand to her chest.

Finn surged forward, grabbing the camera from Sam's hands. "Sorry to bother you Mrs. Avery," he said. He glanced at the other three for a moment and they all nodded. "But this is kind of an emergency and we wondered if we could talk to you…in private." Finn nervously glanced between the teacher and the students.

For a moment she looked taken aback. But than her eyes saw the camera Finn was holding and she paled, almost as though she recognized the object. Quickly, she turned back to the club. "The rest of the meeting has been canceled, I'm sorry. Something has come up and I must handle it immediately," she said.

The students were very confused. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and made their way out of the room. Mrs. Avery closed the door behind them, resting with her back against it. The four teens looked at her.

"Where did you get that camera?" she asked shortly. Finn furrowed his brow.

"My brother Kurt and his…friend Blaine bought it at an antique store yesterday," he said. "Why?"

Mrs. Avery approached the four of them and held her hands out. Finn reluctantly handed it over and she stood there examining it for a minute. The four teens glanced at each other.

"Do you know something about that camera Mrs. Avery?" Mercedes asked after a few moments of silence. The teacher looked up, a sorrowful expression on her face. She set the camera on her desk and folded her arms.

"Has it taken any pictures?" she asked. Finn and Mercedes looked at each other before the former cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He sighed sheepishly. "Well?" she prompted.

"Three," he said. Her eyes went wide. "The first one, Blaine took of Kurt yesterday. Kurt was drawn to the camera. The second just this afternoon in Glee Club by my girlfriend Rachel. She snapped a photo of herself before we could stop her. And the last one, just a few minutes ago in the hallway but it was accidental. Blaine had the camera in his shoulder bag. Some hockey players ran by chasing some boy. They shoved Blaine to the floor. The camera fell out and went off when it made contact with the floor. Blaine and I were coming to talk to you when it happened." His voice had fallen to a whisper by the end of his rant.

Mrs. Avery glanced at them for a moment before holding out her hand. "You have the photographs?" she asked. They looked surprised but Finn nodded and handed her the pictures. She looked through the three of them and sighed.

Setting them on the desk next to the camera, Mrs. Avery went around to the back of her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled a rather old looking leather bound book out and sat it on the desk. The four teenagers looked at each other and she beckoned them closer as she threw the book open and searched for a page.

They closed in around the desk as she continued flipping pages until her finger finally landed smack on an image. "There," she said. They all looked down at the old photograph. It was a picture of a very stern looking woman. She had dark hair pulled into a tight bun. But the thing that caught all there attention was what was in her hands. A camera. One that looked exactly like the camera sitting on the desk. Finn glanced from the picture to the camera.

"Oh my God," he whispered, eyes shining. "You think it's the same one?" he asked.

Mrs. Avery looked up. "It has to be. Your friends vanished when the pictures were taken, right?" she asked. Finn nodded. "This is Iris Bellevue, a reported Scottish witch from the 1800s," she said. No one said anything. "It's believed that she put some sort of magic on the camera that she considered her most valuable possession. What little is known about it states that apparently, the camera traps the souls of its subjects in photographs," she went on.

Sam was the one who spoke up. "Souls? But if that's true, shouldn't we have three lifeless bodies rather than three missing people?" he asked. Mrs. Avery looked at him.

"Apparently, it did more than souls. It trapped their whole bodies I guess. I don't know how that camera made it to Lima after nearly one hundred and fifty years but if we don't act fast, your friends may be gone forever."

No one said anything. Fear gripped them all. They could lose Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine permanently? It was Quinn who finally spoke. "What happened to her?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The teacher shrugged. "Nobody knows. One day she just vanished, the camera too. Which is why I can't figure out how it got to Lima."

The four teens looked at each other. Finn took in a gulp of air and gave his head a short nod. "We have to fix this and save Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel. And somehow keep the camera from taking anyone else's picture. Mrs. Avery, will you help us?"

A small smile crossed her face. "I'd be happy to," she said. "Come on, I don't know how much time we have. But we might want to start with the public library," she said. She grabbed her keys and bag and headed for the door. She looked back at the teens for a moment before seemingly thinking quickly. "Go get the rest of your Glee Club. We need all the help we can get. And I warn you, we may have to go to Scotland at some point," she said.

She pulled open the door and headed out of the room. Finn stuffed the camera and photographs into his backpack and followed suit, Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes on his tail.

* * *

><p>In an antique store somewhere in Lima, Ohio a little old woman sat huddled in her office. There was a closed sign on the door. Her piercing blue orbs stared into a glass globe sitting on the table.<p>

"Yes Avery, do try and solve this case," she snarked out. A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. A hand reached up and pulled the gray wig from the top of her head, revealing sleek black hair pulled into a tight bun. A wipe of the face with a towel and smooth pale skin emerged. Finally, the pink of the lips was rubbed free to reveal red lips and her eyes continued to stare into the globe.

Iris stood from the table after a moment, crossing the small room to a shelf. She pulled down a box and propped open the lid. Inside was full of pictures. Old photographs piled on top of each other. On the very top laid one of a blonde girl wearing an apron smattered with dirt.

"Soon Allison, you will be accompanied by three new statutes." A small laugh broke from her lips as she ran fingers over the photograph. "Not that you'll realize that."

Replacing the box's lid, she crossed back to the table with the globe and sat down again. She waved her hands over the glass. "Silly boys, wanting the precious little camera. Well, I tricked you good," she said staring down into the glass that showed two teenaged boys, a teenaged girl, and several statutes in pitch dark, surrounded by foggy clouds. "Too bad I don't have a way to speed up the process," she spat. "Otherwise I would snap my fingers and the three of you would be lost forever." A laugh ripped from her throat.

Folding her hands easily over the table the woman muttered something softly under her breath.

"Hello my children," she said. Immediately, the pale boy looked up.

"Who's there?" he asked. She couldn't help the delighted smile at the sound of fear that crossed her face as she watched the pale boy's nose turn up to the ceiling. His eyes were gorgeous and she almost decided that she wanted to take them for her own. The piercing blues she still had after all these years were a bore and these were so much more fastening and they would change her appearance. But she decided against it. Her motive was not to steal other's eyes, or rather switch them with her own. It was to keep these kids long enough that the China would capture them forever.

A tiny smile crossed her face. "Do you not remember me?" the pale boy's face turned to one of confusion.

"No," he said. The shorter boy, who had been with him in the store the day before, gripped a hold of his arm. The pale boy turned to look at him. A small look of disgust crossed the woman's face.

She kept that out of her voice as she spoke. "You bought my camera from me yesterday."

The pale boy's eyes turned dark. "You don't sound like that kind old lady!" he spat. The other boy looked worried and the girl looked downright confused.

"Kurt?" the girl questioned. The pale boy turned to look at her briefly.

"Not now Rachel," he said. The woman was watching this exchange pleasantly. Oh yes, how could she forget. She knew the two boys' names already. They'd both stated them when speaking to each other the day before. Kurt and Blaine. But the girl was new. Kurt's eyes went back to the ceiling. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

A laugh ripped from Iris' throat. "My name is Iris Bellevue. And I want to capture you…forever. In due time that little China substance spreading your body will swallow you whole and you will never move or speak again, trapped forever in a mere moment," she said.

She could see now the genuine fear that wrote itself across the three teens' faces. Kurt was the first to regain his composure.

"Not if our friends figure out how to solve this first!" he shouted. She couldn't help it. She laughed.

"My dear boy, your friends would be lucky to even find the first clue to solve this and rescue you. Even with that Avery helping them." She spat the teacher's name with disgust. "Good luck. And enjoy the rest of your short lives," she spat. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to respond, she waved her hand and the image in the globe went out. "Yes, you will need it."

* * *

><p>Kurt was now pacing with his arms folded. He didn't know who this Iris was but he was quite sure now that it was because of her the three of them were stuck there. He was scowling and he only hoped that no one else ended up in their lovely little captivity. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful that he wasn't alone. And he was even more grateful that he had Blaine there with him now.<p>

Said boy approached him and carefully wrapped Kurt in his arms in an effort to get him to stop pacing. Kurt let a sigh fall from his lips and he carefully shook his head, staring down into the fog and relaxing into Blaine's embrace.

"I miss Finn," Rachel said, rubbing her arms as though she were cold. Kurt looked at her.

"I kind of do too. He is my brother." Rachel suddenly got just a tad bit angry with him. She stamped her foot. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's my boyfriend! And you have yours! I want mine!" Kurt stared at her in surprise. She was getting selfish. Finn wasn't his brother by blood but they were family and didn't Rachel know that family came first? He had every right to want Finn just as much as she did. "I wish he would take a picture of himself with that stupid camera!" she shouted.

Horror crossed both Kurt and Blaine's faces and Kurt furrowed his brow, gently sliding from Blaine's grasp. He marched over to where Rachel was standing and in one swift movement, he slapped her harshly across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Rachel! We don't want anyone else stuck here with us! Now is not the time to be greedy!" he spat. Rachel stared at him wide-eyed, hand pressed to her still stinging cheek. Finally, a sigh left her mouth.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

Blaine looked at her for a moment. "Maybe it's the prospect of knowing we might not get out of this," he said quietly, approaching the two of them and wrapping Kurt up in his arms again.

The three of them just stood there, realizing than how real the end seemed to be. They only hoped that their friends would find a way to solve things. And judging by what that woman had said, Mrs. Avery might be more help than some people might have thought to begin with. She obviously knew more than the average photography teacher.

Everything became that much more real.

* * *

><p>But the damage of Rachel's wish was already done. Iris had been listening and to the darkened globe she said. "Your wish is my command dear." And she punctuated the statement with a long drawn out laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! Let me know what you think! And if you want anyone particular to "have their picture taken" let me know! :) We'll see if the others can keep the camera from fulfilling Rachel's wish, yeah? Reviews make me smile so please leave them! I'll probably be updating another fic tonight. I'll be writing it in an hour or so! See you soon!**


End file.
